Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V : The Red Hat Duelist
by Ragriz23
Summary: Namanya adalah Konami Hiro. Karakter utama berdasarkan dari Tagforce Player. Dia duelist bertalenta yang hampir menguasai semua duel style(Snycro, Fusion, XYZ, etc).
1. Chapter 1

Semua bermula di Kota Miami, seorang remaja keluar dari sebuah bus. Dari atas dia memakai topi dengan sebuah google, mengenakan jas merah dan dia membawa sebuah tas.

 **Karakter Utama : Konami Hiro**

 **Usia : 14 Tahun**

 **Duel Record : Tidak diketahui**

 **Deck : -**

Berhenti sejenak, kemudian dia melihat gedung-gedung disekitarnya.

"Jadi ini kota Miami" kata Konami sambil melihat keatas

Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dari keras namun Konami masih berdiri tetapi orang yang menabrak itu terjatuh.

Konami melihat orang itu, dia berambut coklat dan berumur seusianya. Konami langsung bergegas menolongnya.

"Ah, itu sakit" sambil memegang bahunya

"Maaf, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Konami sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya

"Ya, terimakasih." berusaha berdiri dengan dengan dibantu oleh Konami

Setelah berdiri orang itu menepuk-nepuk bajunya, kemudian dia memegang saku celana belakangnya.

"Deck nya!, Mungkin terjatuh" terkejut sambil melihat sekitar

"Deck?, dia seorang duelist?" Konami bicara dalam hatinya

Konami melihat deck milik orang itu beberapa meter dari sana, kemudian dia menghampirinya

"Maksudmu ini?" tanya Konami sambil memegang deck tersebut

"Ah!, ya kau benar"

"Jadi kau duelist?" tanya Konami sambil memberikan deck tersebut

"Begitulah, impianku adalah menjadi duelist yang hebat. Aku juga ingin bersekolah di LDS" sambil melihat deck tersebut

"LDS?. Jadi itu adalah sekolah duel, kedengarannya menarik." tanya Konami dalam hatinya

Konami mengingat sebuah gedung dengan tulisan tersebut

"Sekarang aku harus pergi" kata Konami

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku belum tahu namamu"

"Benar juga, namaku Konami Hiro, panggil saja Konami"jawab Konami

"Konami eh?,namaku Syun senang bertemu denganmu" kata Syun

Mereka berdua bersalaman

"Kapan-kapan kita lakukan duel, kurasa itu akan menyenangkan" kata Konami

"Kau juga duelist?" tanya Syun dengan penasaran

"Tentu saja" jawab Konami

"Jadi itu benar, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?. Aku ingin tunjukan sesuatu padamu"

"Huh?, kemana? Dan untuk apa?" tanya Konami dengan kebingungan

"Sudahlah ikuti saja aku" jawab Syun sambil berjalan

Tanpa pikir panjang Konami langsung menuruti perkataan Syun

Berjalan beberapa menit, mereka memasuki sebuah taman.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku" Tanya Konami sambil berjalan

"Kau akan segera tahu" jawab Syun sambil menoleh

Mereka berhenti, lalu Syun terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu

"Itu pasti mereka, ayo kesana" kata Syun sambil bergegas

Konami terdiam dan hanya mengikuti Syun.

Konami dan Syun menghampiri dua orang, satu orang laki-laki dan satunya lagi perempuan, mereka tampak seusia dengan Konami

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, tadi terjadi sesuatu" Kata Syun sambil menghampiri dua orang itu

Salah satu orang melihat Konami dengan keheranan

"Siapa orang itu?" Berbisik kepada Syun

"Ah, maaf sebelumnya. Kenyou, Yuma ini Konami. Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya tadi, dia juga duelist dan aku akan merekrutnya menjadi member baru kita" Kata Syun

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau bahkan tidak tanya sebelumnya" Konami terkejut

"Kedengarannya tidak aneh" Kenyou

"Ya itu sama saat kau tiba-tiba direkrut oleh Syun kan?" Yuma

"..." Kenyou deadpan

"Baiklah lupakan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, tapi kuharap kau tidak menolaknya. Kau mengerti kan Konami-chan?" tanya Syun sambil memegang pundak Konami

"Ugh..Jadi ini kejutan?,kalau boleh aku tahu, kelompok seperti apa ini?" tanya Konami dengan sedikit kesal

"Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus. Kita adalah sebuah mahakarya, ehm...maksudku kita adalah sebuah bentukan dari tim duelist yang akan menjadi terhebat di Kota Miami. Bersinar dengan terang lalu terbang menuju cakrawala, jadi kita adalah The Silver Wing" kata Syun sambil mengangkat tangannya, seperti seorang yang sedang melakukan pertunjukan opera

"Hm, hm" Yuma sambil mengangguk-ngangguk

"Itu hebat sekali *meledek* " Konami dan Kenyou Deadpan

"Yah Terimakasih" kata Syun

"Lucu sekali, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaramu. Terimakasih sudah mengundangaku kemari" kata Konami sambil bergegas

Kemudian Konami dihalangi oleh Yuma

"Tunggu dulu, kau serius akan pergi?. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain Syun membawamu kemari" kata Yuma

"Dia benar" kata Syun

"Lalu apa itu?" tanya Konami sambil berbalik

"Besok akan diadakan sebuah turnamen duel. Jika kau duelist maka ini akan sangat menarik untukmu" Kata Syun

"Kalau saja tidak karena itu aku tidak akan mau bergabung dengan tim ini" kata Kenyou

"Turnamen Duel?" tanya Konami dengan penasaran

"Ya, pemenang dari duel itu akan mendapatkan 40.000DP." kata Yuma

"40.000!?" Konami terkejut

"Persaratannya juga mudah, kita hanya harus memiliki Tag patner". Kata Syun

"Jadi maksudmu ini adalah Tag Duel?" tanya Konami

"Tepat sekali. Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik?" tanya Syun

"Jiga kita bagi hasil kemenangan kita, itupun sudah cukup untuk membeli kartu-kartu baru" Kata Kenyou"

"Dengan sebanyak itu aku mungkin bisa memiliki deck seperti para duelist pro" kata Yuma

"Jadi rencanamu membentuk tim untuk menambah kesempatan memenangkan hadiah itu, apa aku salah?" tanya Konami

"Persis seperti yang kau katakan" kata Syun

"*sigh* Kedengerannya itu menarik?" kata Konami sambil tersenyum

"Yosh, seperti yang kuduga, kau tidak akan menolaknya. Sekarang semuanya sudah lengkap" kata Syun

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah kita harus memilih dulu siapa pasangan kita" kata Kenyou

"Ya kau benar, kalau begitu aku pilih Konami sebagai Tag Partnerku" Yuma terlihat bersemangat

"APA?, kau tidak bisa memutuskannya sendiri!" Kenyou dengan terkejut

"Baiklah, aku bisa atasi itu. Masing-masing dari kita sebutkan duel record dan gaya berduel masing-masing, mungkin dengan itu kita bisa memilih mana yang lebih cocok dijadikan rekan duel" Kata Syun

"Setuju, kurasa gaya duel Yuma akan lebih cocok jika bersamaku" Kata Kenyou sambil melipatkan tangannya

"Huh? Tidak menarik" Yuma terlihat tidak menyukai keputusan Kenyou

"Apa katamu?, jangan bilang kau akan menolaknya" Kenyou terlihat kesal

"Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Yuma

"KA- KAU!" Kenyou terlihat emosi

"Yah, baiklah aku mengerti situasinya, tapi sekarang kita memiliki Konami, tentu saja akan berbeda bukan begitu?." Kata Syun sambil menengankan Yuma dan Kenyou

"Aku tidak keberatan berpasangan dengan siapapun, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan" kata Konami

Yuma dan Kenyou memperhatikan Konami

"Apa itu? Apa kau ingin tahu seberapa hebat kekuatan kita" tanya Syun

"Tidak bukan itu, tapi mengenai turnamen yang kau sebutkan tadi" jawab Konami

"Ya, lalu?" tanya Syun

Yuma dan Kenyou terlihat penasaran

"Apa ini semacam duel umum...maksudku lawan seperti apa yang akan kita hadapi?" tanya Konami

"Itu..." Syun terdiam sejenak, melihat kebawah sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Syun" Yuma melihat Syun dengan sedikit kesedihan

"Sebenarnya-" Kenyou

"Tidak perlu, biar aku yang mengatakannya" Syun memotong perkataan Kenyou

"eh?" Kenyou terkejut

"..." Konami hanya terdiam

"Sebenarnya kami sudah mengikuti turnamen ini tiga kali, tapi tak pernah berhasil, bahkan kami tidak pernah menang dibabak pertama. Aku tidak merasa keberatan dengan itu hanya-" Syun terdiam sejenak

"Hanya saja aku tidak terima dengan perlakuan salah satu lawan yang aku hadapi waktu itu" Syun terlihat marah, lalu mengepal tangannya dengan kuat

"Syun" Yuma terlihat sedih

"..." Kenyou terdiam dan melihat kearah lain

"Dendam ya?" Konami bicara dalam hatinya

"Jadi lawan di turnamen itu bukan main-main" Konami bicara dalam hatinya

Konami tersenyum dan terlihat bersemangat

"tch..." Syun memalingkan wajahnya

Terdiam beberapa saat

"Besok kita pasti akan menang" kata Konami dengan tersenyum

Syun, Yuma dan Kenyou terkejut mendengar perkataan itu

"Ugh.." Yuma dan Kenyou terkejut sambil melihat Konami

"Konami?" Syun melihat Konami dengan terkejut

Konami beranjak dari tempatnya

"Kita bisa menghadapi mereka" Konami sambil berjalan

Syun, Yuma dan Kenyou membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar.

"Kau benar" Syun tersenyum

"Syun" kata Yuma dan Kenyou

"Tunggu dulu, Konami-san" kata Syun

Konami berhenti tanpa berbalik, dengan tangan memegang sakunya

"Jangan dengarkan ketakutan bodoh yang ada di benak kalian. Berharaplah, walaupun itu mustahil" kata Konami

"Ugh..." Syun terlihat kagum

"hm" Yuma tersenyum

"Dia...sangat keren" Kenyou bicara dalam hatinya

"Besok pagi datanglah kemari, akan kutunjukan dimana turnamennya berlangsung" teriak Syun

"Tentu saja" jawab Konami sambil berjalan

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Syun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yuma terlihat khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir" Syun tersenyum

"hmm" Kenyou hanya memperhatikan

Beberapa menit kemudian

Menjelang sore hari, sebelum pergi menuju tempat tinggalnya di kota Miami, Konami berkunjung ke sebuah toko penjual kartu yang cukup tua

*kiit* Konami masuk

Terlihat pemilik toko ketiduran diatas etalase, Konami lalu menghampiri pemilik toko tersebut

"Hei pak, bangunlah" Konami menepuk-nepuk pundak pemilik toko tersebut

"Waaa" Pemilik toko itu langsung terbangun dengan kaget lalu terjatuh

"Uh..Pak kau tidak apa-apa?" Konami terkejut

"Y...Ya, maaf" kata pemilik toko sambil berusaha berdiri

"Jadi apa yang kau cari?" tanya pemilik toko

"Yah, aku sedang memikirkannya" jawab Konami sambil melihat-lihat etalase

"Kau terlihat familiar, topi itu kurasa aku pernah melihatnya. Ya aku yakin" kata pemilik toko sambil melihat topi milik Konami

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Konami

"Ah, lupakanlah mungkin aku hanya salah lihat" jawab pemilik toko

"*sigh*, ngomong-ngomong apa disini terdapat kartu pendukung untuk deck syncro?"

"Kau Snycro User?, kau pasti siswa LDS benar bukan?" tanya pemilik toko yang terlihat terkejut

"Apa maksudmu?, Aku hanya Syncro User biasa tidak lebih" jawab Konami dengan keheranan

"Sungguh?, itu mengagumkan. Jarang sekali menemui Syncro User"

"Benarkah?, lalu seperti apa biasanya?" tanya Konami

"Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya saja kau terlihat berbeda. Biasanya remaja seusiamu datang dengan cara yang sombong dan menanyakan soal kartu-kartu hebat"

"*sigh*" Konami tersenyum

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Pemilik toko

"Namaku?, itu Konami Hiro. " jawab Konami

"Konami ya, baiklah ini dia" pemilik toko memegang sebuah alat ditangannya

"..." Konami terlihat penasaran dengan alat yang dipegang oleh pemilik toko tersebut

Tampilan pada alat tersebut

*Searching data...*

*Error 32. Duelist not found*

"Apa?, ini tidak mungkin" Pemilik toko kebingungan

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan, pak?" tanya Konami dengan penasaran

"Aku sedang mencari informasi duel record mu, tapi ini aneh sekali. Datanya tidak bisa ditemukan, kau tidak sedang dalam masalah kan?" tanya pemilik toko

"Soal itu, sebenarnya aku baru datang ke Miami tepat hari ini. Mungkin karena itu aku belum terdaftar sebagai duelist disini. Aku tidak menyangka jika di Miami mempunyai sistem yang sekompleks itu" kata Konami

"Jika begitu maka kau harus meminta datamu untuk dialihkan, duel record sangat penting, karena itu adalah syarat mutlak jika kau ingin mengikuti turnamen apapun" kata pemilik toko

"Apa?, aku tidak tahu soal itu." kata Konami dengan terkejut

"Jadi dari mana kau berasal?" tanya pemilik toko

"Bisa dikatakan aku tinggal di kota Domino" kata Konami yang terlihat canggung

"Domino? Aku tahu tempat itu, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan?" pemilik toko dengan kebingungan

"Tempat asliku bukan di Domino tapi di sebuah kota kecil yang cukup jauh dari sana. Dan untuk beberapa alasan aku tinggal sementara di kota itu sebelum akhirnya datang kemari" kata Konami sambil melihat-lihat sekitar

"Begitu ya" kata pemilik toko

Beberapa saat kemudian

Konami kemudian membeli beberapa booster pack, setelah selesai dengan urusannya Konami langsung beranjak untuk pergi ke tempat tinggalnya.

Setelah Konami meninggalkan toko tersebut, pemilik toko masih berusaha mencari dengan alatnya.

"Jika aku alihkan databasenya ke kota lain, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkannya" kata pemilik toko

*Searching data...Domino City*

*Please wait...*

*Done*

"Berhasil, jadi aku ingin tahu sehebat apa dia" kata pemilik toko sambil membuka matanya lebar-lebar

"AP- AAPA?, mustahil. Anak itu punya rekor yang mengagumkan!" kata pemilik toko dengan terkejut

"Ini mengingatkanku pada duelist Pro, sebelumnya. Konami eh?, jadi dia bukan duelist sembarangan" Sambil melihat Konami berjalan jendela

Tampilan pada alat yang dipegang oleh pemilik toko

*Duel Record :*

*Nama : Konami Hiro(The Red Hat)*

*Win Ratio : 98%*

*Win : 78, Lose : 2, Draw : 0*

Konami tiba di apartemennya, dia membuka pintunya lalu masuk.

Terlihat hanya terdapat tempat tidur, satu komputer dan jendela disampingnya.

Konami kemudian menyimpan tasnya di samping tempat tidur, lalu menyiapkan kartu-kartu dan booster pack yang baru saja dia beli.

"Ini tidak akan seperti sebelumnya, kudengar jika di Miami terdapat cara summon yang baru. Aku lupa menanyakan soal itu pada pada Syun" kata Konami dalam hati sambil menyusun deck nya

"Aku harap aku bisa melihatnya di turnamen besok" kata Konami sambil membawa satu deck yang sudah disusun didalam tasnya

 _ **Sebelum menyusun deck yang baru, sebenarnya Konami sudah memiliki satu deck yang biasa dia gunakan di Domino. Tapi untuk beberapa hal, Konami membuat kembali deck keduanya.**_

"Sekarang semuanya sudah lengkap, aku yakin kita bisa melakukannya" kata Konami sambil memegang deck barunya

 **Di Rumah Syun**

Terlihat Syun sedang melamun di atas tempat tidur.

"Konami benar, kita tidak perlu khawatir. Yang jelas kita akan berjuang bersama" kata Syun

"Aku harus menyempurnakan decknya" kata Syun sambil bangun

 **Di Rumah Kenyou**

"Besok kita akan melawan duelist-duelist hebat" Kenyou terlihat ragu

"Dengan bertambahnya Konami kedalam tim kita, apa itu cukup?" Kenyou merasa tidak yakin dengan perkataannya

 _ **Konami, Syun, Yuma dan Kenyou. The Silver Wing, harapan tinggi untuk memenangkan Miami Tag Duel Tournament Festival.**_

 _ **Ceritanya masih akan berlanjut...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**# Maaf jika begitu lama update dilakukan, jangan lupa dengan reviewnya dan terimakasih atas dukungan kalian semua #**_

 _ **Hari pertama Konami di Miami, dia bertemu dengan Syun. Dia mengajak Konami bertemu dengan temannya, Yuma dan Kenyou. Tanpa memberitahu sebelumnya, Syun tiba-tiba mengajak Konami untuk bergabung dengan timnya yang disebut The Silver Wing. Syun mengatakan tujuan yang sebenarnya tentang Tag Duel Tournament di Miami dan Konami akhirnya menyetuji tawaran Syun untuk bergabung dengannya.**_

 _# Apartemen Konami #_

 _Pagi hari terlihat Konami sedang menyiapkan perlengkapan duelnya. Dia masih menggunakan duel disk yang lama, kemudian memasukan deck kedalam sakunya. Lalu Konami membasuh mukanya dan bergegas memakai topi dan jas merahnya._

"Sensei..."

 _Konami bicara dalam hati sambil memegang topinya. Dia mengingat sesuatu_

| _Flashback On_ |

 _ **Sensei : The Red Hat**_

 _Terlihat Konami yang masih berumur 10 tahun, sore hari sebelum matahari terbenam, di sebuah taman kota domino._

 _Red Hat dan Konami berjalan di taman tersebut_

"Baik, disinilah tempatnya"

 _Kata Red Hat sambil menghentikan langkahnya._

"Ahh, tapi kenapa ditempat seperti ini. Tidak seperti biasanya" _tanya Konami_

"Karena aku menyukai tempat ini, lagipula kau akan bosan jika hanya berlatih di satu tempat" _Kata Red Hat_

"Lalu apa sekarang Sensei akan mengajarkan sesuatu yang baru?" _Tanya Konami_

 _. . ._

 _Red Hat tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Konami, dia melihat kebawah beberapa saat._

"Tidak, tidak akan ada lagi pelajaran baru atau apapun" _Kata Red Hat_

Konami :

"Ehh?" _terkejut mendengar perkataan Red Hat_

"Hari ini Sensei terlihat aneh, apa Sensei tidak apa-apa?"

 _._ . .

"Sensei?" _tanya Konami yang heran setelah melihat Red Hat yang hanya terdiam._

"Ah, sebenarnya . . . . Sebenarnya terdapat alasan aku mengajakmu kesini" _Red Hat terlihat ragu-ragu dengan perkataanya_

"Apa? Jadi kita tidak akan latihan hari ini" _Konami terkejut_

"Begitulah, maaf mendadak . . . Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan " _Kata Red Hat_

"Eh? . . . "

 _Red Hat :_

 _*Sigh* tersenyum_

 _melepas lalu memegang topinya._

"Dan kurasa ini sudah waktunya"

 _Konami hanya terdiam dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar_

. . .

 _Red Hat memandang topinya sesaat_

"Aku ingin kau menjaga ini dengan baik"

 _kata Red Hat sambil memberikan topinya_

" Tapi . topi itu milik Sensei, kenapa memberikannya padaku?" _tanya Konami dengan penasaran sambil memegang topi yang diberikan Red Hat_

"Tujuanku bukan hanya untuk melatihmu dengan baik . . Konami"

 _Kata Red Hat sambil memakaikan topinya ke Konami_

"Aku tidak mengerti Sensei" _kata Konami yang kebingungan_

. . .

"Konami . . . Sekarang semuanya kuserahkan padamu. Keputusannya ada ditanganmu, tentukanlah sendiri jalanmu menjadi seorang duelist." _Kata Red Hat_

"Sensei . . Jangan bercanda, Sensei tidak serius kan?" _tanya Konami dengan mata berkaca-kaca_

" *sigh* . . Ini adalah perpisahan" _Kata Red Hat dengan berat hati_

"Ugh . . . Aku . . Aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa Sensei disampingku" _Konami terlihat sangat sedih_

 _Red Hat kemudian menepuk pundak Konami_

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu . . . Ambil ini" _Red Hat memberikan decknya kepada Konami_

"Uhh? . . Ini kan? . . . Sensei?" Konami terkejut

 _Red Hat meninggalkan tempatnya_

"Tunggu dulu" _Konami tanpa bergerak, dengan tanggannya kanannya mencoba meraih Red Hat_

"Sensei!" _teriak Konami dengan mata berkaca-kaca_

 _Red Hat terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Konami_

 _. . ._

 _Konami dengan wajah sedih, terdiam beberapa saat._

 _Konami kemudian menarik nafasnya_

"Aku . . Aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang telah kau ajarkan Sensei!" _Konami tidak bisa menahan air matanya_

. . .

 _Konami membungkukan badannya(Melakukan Hormat)_

" TERIMAKASIH ATAS SEMUANYA . . *Sniff* . . SENSEI ! "

 _Teriak Konami sambil menangis_

 _Red Hat mengabaikan Konami untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya._

 _Red Hat kemudian mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Konami {tertawa, berjuang bersama, dan tidak lelah terus mengajarinya selama beberapa tahun}_

"Konami . . Suatu saat kau akan menjadi duelist yang hebat. Aku yakin itu" _Red Hat tersenyum dengan air mata bahagia_

| _Flashback Off_ |

 _Konami masih memegang topinya._

"Jangan khawatir Sensei, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu"

 _Kemudian Konami memakai topinya dan bergegas menemui Syun dan lainnya_

. . . .

 _# Di Taman tempat pertemuan #_

 _Dibawah pohon rindang, terlihat Syun, Yuma dan Kenyou sudah berkumpul_

"Hey Syun!, turnamennya akan setengah jam lagi . . . Kita masih belum melakukan persiapan" _kata Kenyou_

 _Syun terlihat sedang menyusun decknya disamping sebuah kotak yang dibawanya_

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Bersabarlah sedikit, lagipula Konami masih belum datang dan aku masih harus menyempurnakan decknya" _kata Syun sambil melihat-lihat kartunya_

 _Wajah Syun terlihat kacau, dia seperti orang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya_

"Ya ampun kau terlihat berantakan Syun" _kata Yuma_

"Itu karena kau membangunkanku terlalu pagi, aku jadi tidak sempat sarapan" _kata Syun dengan perutnya yang bersuara_

"Ternyata bukan aku saja" _Kenyou bicara dalam hati_

"Ya aku satu pendapat denganmu tapi, lupakan itu . .yang lebih penting sekarang adalah, bagaimana dengan pembagian tim nya?" _tanya Kenyou_

 _Yuma kemudian berlari dengan semangat menuju tepat diantara Syun dan Kenyou_

"Syun dan Kenyou adalah formasi terbaik, jadi biar aku saja menjadi patner Konami. Ya kan?" _Yuma terlihat riang_

"Jangan lagi" _Kenyou Deadpan_

" *sigh* Sudahlah kita tunggu saja sampai Konami tiba" _kata Syun sambil mencoba menenangkan Yuma_

 _Mereka berbincang-bincang dan tiba-tiba Konami datang dengan duel disk yang sudah siap ditangannya_

 _Yuma membuka matanya lebar-lebar pada Konami_

"Hei lihat!, bukankah itu Konami? . . Apa? Apa itu duel disk?" _kata Yuma yang terlihat heran, dan mencoba melihat lebih dekat ke duel disk Konami_

"Ah, akhirnya dia datang" _kata Syun_

 _Konami akhirnya menghampiri mereka dan dia langsung bertanya_

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" _tanya Konami_

 _Kenyou terkejut dengan pertanyaan mendadak yang Konami lontarkan_

"Apa? kau bahkan tidak tanya bagaimana kabar kami?" _kata Kenyou_

"Kau benar-benar bersemangat" _kata Syun yang sedikit tersenyum_

"Yah maaf, karena kelihatannya kalian seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu" _Konami tertawa_

 _Syun kemudian mengankat tangan Konami, dia terlihat penasaran dengan duel disknya_

"Apa ini model lama?, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat yang seperti ini" _tanya Syun dengan penasaran_

"Ini terlihat aneh, tapi cukup menarik" _kata Yuma dengan mata terbuka lebar_

"Baiklah sudah cukup pertunjukannya, sekarang kita harus membahas sesuatu yang lebih penting" _kata Konami sambil menyingkirkan duel disknya_

"Kau benar . . . Ehm . . Jadi waktu pendaftarannya hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi, tapi sebelum itu aku sebagai ketua pimpinan tim ini-"

"Sejak kapan dia menjadi ketua" _Kenyou bicara dalam hati saat Syun sedang bicara_

"Jadi aku sudah memutuskan formasinya, patnerku adalah Konami. Sisanya adalah kalian. Bagaimana Konami kau setuju?" _tanya Syun dengan yakin_

"Tidak masalah" _kata Konami_

"Setuju" _Kata Kenyou_

"..." _Yuma hanya terdiam,_ namun _sepertinya dia tidak setuju_

"Yosh, apalagi yang kita tunggu. Ayo berangkat kesana" _Syun terlihat bersemangat_

 _Merekapun langsung bergegas pergi ke stadium._

"Aku ingin tahu, sepeti apa turnamen itu. Kuharap aku bisa mendapatkan pengalaman yang baru dari sini" kata Konami dalam hatinya

 _Konami_

. . . . . .

 _Dalam perjalan Konami kemudian bertanya pada Syun_

"Syun, aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Huh? Apa itu?" _jawab Syun_

"Seperti apa Action Duel itu?" _tanya Konami_

 _Syun, Kenyou dan Yuma tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya_

. . . . .

"Ehhh?!, Kau tidak tahu?" _tanya Syun, Yuma dan Kenyou dengan terkejut_

"Tentu saja, aku orang baru disini" _jawab Konami_

"Tamatlah kita . . " kata Kenyou yang terlihat khawatir

"Kukira kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tidak tanya sebelumnya" Syun

"Tenanglah, turnamen itu kan tidak menggunakan action duel. Hanya duel biasa" _Yuma_

"Ahh, kau benar juga" _Kenyou terlihat lega_

"Aku hanya ingin tahu teknisnya seperti apa, yang kudengar adalah, dalam duel action monsternya terlihat sangat nyata. Ap benar begitu?" _tanya Konami dengan penasaran_

"Yah, pada dasarnya itu tidak berbeda dengan duel biasa. Tapi terdapat beberapa keistimewaan dalam duel tersebut. Seperti Action Card" _kata Syun_

"Action ... Card?" _tanya Konami_

"Ya, Action card dapat berupa Quick-play spell, trap atau lainnya. Tapi untuk mendapatkan kartu tersebut kau harus mencarinya sendiri di area field." _Syun_

"Jadi selain pandai berduel, Action Duel juga membutuhkan kelincahan" _kata Konami_

"Yap, itu benar . . Aku ingin sekali mencobanya-" _Yuma_

 _Konami tidak banyak bicara lagi setelah itu, dia memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka_

 _. . . ._

 _*Miami Tag Duel Tournament Festival* tulisan sebuah papan layar lebar dengan mirip sebuah poster tertempel didepan Stadion Duel Miami, terlihat tempat pendaftaran dari jauh. Para peserta yang ingin mengikuti tampak antusias, antrian dari lobi pendaftaran cukup panjang._

"Bagaiman dengan kombinasinya?"

"Tidak buruk juga"

 _Para peserta yang tidak berada di antrian terlihat berkumpul dan berdiskusi dengan kelompoknya masing-masing_

 _Konami terus memperhatikan mereka_

"Jadi tidak hanya kita saja yang menggunakan tim ganda" _kata Konami dalam hatinya_

"Hey Konami, kau tunggu disini besama Yuma . . Aku dengan Syun membereskan dulu pendaftarannya" _Syun_

"Ya tentu" _jawab Konami sambil memeriksa duel disknya_

"Kau yakin akan menggunakan duel disk itu Konami?" _Tanya Kenyou sambil melihat lebih dekat_

"Duel disk ini sudah seperti sahabatku, aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja" _jawab Konami sambil menatap duel disk nya_

"Baiklah kalau begitu . . ayo Syun kita harus cepat"

 _Kenyou dan Syun bergegas ke lobi pendaftaran_

. . .

 _Setelah Kenyou dan Syun pergi, Konami memeriksa decknya. Yuma terus memperhatikan Konami_

"Konami jarang bicara ya" _sapa Yuma pada Konami_

"Ti-tidak juga, aku hanya mencoba untuk lebih yakin" _jawab Konami_

"Eh? Bicara Konami aneh sekali . . Ngomong-ngomong soal Syun"

"Kau khawatir kan? . . tapi aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang berbeda sampai sekarang" _Kata Konami sambil melihat kearah Syun yang berada di lobi_

"Tidak . . Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih" _Kata Yuma sambil memalingkan wajahnya_

". . . . ?" _Konami terdiam dan menatap Yuma_

 _Tiba-tiba tiga orang duelist berjalan dihadapan Konami dan Yuma, salah satu dari mereka melihat Konami dengan tatapan yang heran. Konami kemudian bertanya kepada Yuma_

"Mereka adalah murid LDS, dan mereka adalah yang terbaik dikelasnya" _kata Yuma_

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu berarti mereka sangat kuat" _Kata Konami sambil menatap ketiga murid tersebut_

"Orang yang dimaksud oleh Syun itu adalah mereka" _Yuma terlihat serius_

Konami menatap Yuma dan dia merasakan sebuah kebencian tertuju pada mereka.

"Tahun lalu Syun dan Kenyou berhadapan dengan mereka di putaran pertama, walau Syun dan Kenyou sudah mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya tapi . . mereka berhasil mengalahkannya tanpa kesulitan sekalipun. Itu menunjukan perbedaan kekuatan diantara kita . . Syun dan Kenyou terlihat sedikit frustasi waktu itu, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." _kata Yuma sambil menatap Syun dan Kenyou_

"Sehebat itukah mereka?" _tanya Konami sambil menatap Yuma_

"Tapi, sekarang aku mohon padamu Konami . . Kalahkan mereka" _Yuma memegang Konami dengan penuh harapan_

 _Konami melihat wajah Yuma sesaat lalu melepas genggaman tangan Yuma dengan perlahan_

"Aku pastikan, mereka tidak akan mengalahkan kita" _kata Konami dengan sedikit tersenyum_

 _Kemudian Syun teriak dan melambaikan tangannya di tempat masuk stadion_

"Ooi, kalian kemarilah . . turnamennya akan segera dimulai!" _teriak Syun_

"Kau dengar, ayo cepat Konami" _Yuma_

 _Yuma dan Konami bergegas menuju Syun dan Kenyou._

 _Mereka kemudian masuk kedalam Stadion dan sudah mendengar gemuruh teriakan penonton._

"Kau terlihat gugup Konami-chan, ini pertama kalinya bagimu kan?" _tanya Kenyou sambil tertawa_

"Yah, aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya" _jawab Konami dengan tangan memgang kepala belakangnya._

"Hey Syun, kapan giliran kita?" _tanya Yuma_

"Ah itu, kau dan Kenyou mendapat pertandingan ketiga, sedangkan aku dan Konami di pertandingan kelima . . lawanku dan Konami tidak terlalu berat, tapi untuk kalian . ."

 _Syun terdiam sesaat_

"Kalian akan menghadapi si elit LDS itu" _kata Syun dengan tatapan serius_

"Ehh?, apa itu benar Kenyou?" _Yuma terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya_

"Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Syun" _kata Kenyou_

"..." _Konami hanya terdiam_

"Berjuanglah, tunjukan kemampuan kalian. Ayo, ruang tunggu pemain ada disana" _kata Syun dengan tersenyum_

"Syun" _Yuma melihat Syun dengan sedikit khawatir_

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja" _kata Kenyou sambil menepuk pundak Yuma_

"Ayo cepat, apa lagi yang kalian tunggu" _teriak Syun yang terlihat sudah jauh_

# Ruang Tunggu Peserta Duelist #

 _Para peserta duelist terlihat bersiap-siap. Layar yang sangat besar didalam ruang tunggu menyiarkan langsung pertandingan pembuka, dengan penonton yang memenuhi tempat stadion sangat antusias melihat jalannya duel._

 _Konami, Syun, Kenyou dan Yuma berada paling belakang karena tidak kebagian tempat. Di paling depan terdapat dua orang official turnamen yang mengawasi sekaligus membimbing para duelist._

 _*pak* *pak* *pak* suara tepuk tangan official yang bermaksud menengangkan para duelist. Dia terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu._

"Baiklah semuanya, selamat datang di Miami Tag Duel Tournament Festival. Aku disini hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa aturan yang harus kalian patuhi" teriak oficial

 _Para peserta memperhatikan dengan serius, tiba-tiba salah satu peserta mengangkat tangannya._

 _Semua pandangan tertuju pada orang itu._

"Aku punya pertanyaan pak"

"Ya, apa itu?"

 _Dia menunjuk pada duel disk Konami_

"Lihat itu pak, bukankah duelist itu tidak memenuhi persyartan. Duel disk nya tidak sesuai dengan peraturan turnamen ini"

"Eh? Konami?" _Syun terkejut dan langsung melihat Konami_

 _Kemudian Official langsung melihat kearah Konami_

"Itu prototipe lama, tapi masih bisa mendukung dengan sistem turnamen. Dalam aturan tertulis jika terjadi sesuatu dengan duel disk diluar peraturan yang dianjurkan, kau akan langsung didiskualifikasi. Bukan hanya untukmu Red Hat, tapi aku mengatakannya untuk semua orang. Apa kalian semua mengerti?" _tanya Official dengan tegas_

 _Semua duelist hanya terdiam_

"Baiklah kalau begitu, untuk lebih mempersingkat waktu, kita mulai sekarang"

 _Official satu lagi maju dengan memegang sebuah daftar_

" Tim Enzo menghadapi Tim Simon, kedua tim yang tadi disebut segera kedepan"

 _Simon dengan penampilan rambut ikal berwarna hitam, terlihat ternsenyum_

 _Kedua tim berjalan kedepan disamping Official_

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, kalian jangan sampai mengecewakanku"

"Aku tidak akan lengah sedikitpun"

 _Setelah kedua tim berdiri dan sedikit pembicaraan, mereka langsung berjalan kedepan menghampiri official. Konami memperhatikan Official namun secara tidak sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengan salah satu murid LDS yang berada didepan dekat dengan Official._

 _Saling menatap beberapa saat, kemudian murid LDS itu memalingkan muka_

"Hey Todo, kau ingat bocah yang bernama Syun" Hakuto Shijima

"Kalau tidak salah, dia yang memberikan kejutan padamu dan Masumi tahun lalu kan . . Tapi apa yang kau katakan waktu itu?, Pecundang itu terlihat menderita sekali" Yaiba Todo tertawa kecil

"Kukira dia tidak akan datang kesini lagi, tapi dia malah membawa kekuatan baru ke timnya. Tch . . Dasar keras kepala"

"Apa kau bilang, jadi pecundang itu di turnamen ini?, dia mungkin mencoba membalas apa yang kau lakukan"

"Tidak mungkin aku akan kalah oleh duelist kacangan, akan kubuat dia lebih menderita"

"Kau terlihat bersemangat, jangan sampai berlebihan, aku juga ingin dapatkan bagiannya" _Yaiba Todo tertawa_

"..." _Hakuto memalingkan muka_

"Apa yang mereka rencanakan" _Konami bicara dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Hakuto dan Todo_

*Boom* *Boom* *Boom*, _suara ledakan kembang api di udara. Layar TV yang terpasang di seluruh kota Miami menyiarkan langsung keramaian di Stadion Duel_

"Sudah dimulai ya" _Konami menatap layar dari ruang tunggu_

"Whoaa, banyak sekali yang menonton, aku jadi gugup"

"Aku semakin bersemangat sekarang" _kata Kenyou dengan mata terbuka lebar_

"Semua penonton itu, mereka benar-benar akan menyaksikan kita . . aku akan lakukan yang terbaik" _Yuma terliha kagum_

" . . ." _Syun terdiam sambil menatap layar tersebut_

 _Dia mengepalkan tangannya_

"Kali ini, aku tidak akan kalah . . Aku yakin itu" _Syun terlihat sangat serius_

 _Kamera tertuju pada pembawa acara_

"Kita akan menuju pada acara utamanya, yaitu Tag Duel!. Tampaknya kedua tim sudah tidak sabar dengan pertarungannya" _teriak Host Tournament_

 _Di bangku penonton, terdapat Sora Shiunin dan tiga orang lainnya(Tatsuya, Futoshi, dan Ayu)._

"Waaah, puncak acara akan dimulai" _Futoshi terlihat kagum_

"Kembang api itu sangat indah" _Ayu melihat keatas_

"Andai saja kak Yuya ikutan di turnamen ini, pasti akan sangat seru" _Tatsuya dengan wajah sedikit kecewa_

" . . . " _Sora hanya terdiam dan menikmati permennya_

"Di sebelah kiri adalah Tim Enjo, sedangkan di kanan adalah Tim Simon."

 _Host melebarkan tangannya sambil menunjukan posisi kedua tim berada_

"Maka dengan ini, duel telah dimulai!, aku akan lemparkan sebuah koin, jika hasilnya kepala maka yang akan ambil bagian pertama adalah Tim Enzo, dan jika sebaliknya maka Tim Simon lah yang akan melakukannya" _teriak Host dengan semangat_

"Yoosh" _Host melemparkan koin ke udara_

 _Koin tersebut berputar dengan silau, kemudian Host menangkapnya_

"Itu ekor! . . . Jadi yang akan adalah mengambil bagian pertamnya adalah Tim Simon"

 _Kemudian tim melakukan draw lima kartu pertama_

 _Simon terlihat tersenyum, nampaknya dia melakukan draw yang bagus_

 **Duel Status**

 **Tim Simon : Simon, Terrence**

 **Tim Enzo : Enzo, Mathew**

 **Turn 1 : Tim Simon**

"Ini akan menyenangkan . . . Seperti yang dikatakannya, aku ambil bagian pertama" Simon terlihat bersemangat

"Aku aktifkan Spell Card **Card Destruction** , dengan ini maka kedua pemain membuang semua kartu ditangannya ke graveyard, lalu draw dengan jumlah yang sama . . kau kelihatannya terkejut" _Simon dengan tersenyum_

 _Kemudian kedua kartu ditangan pemain terbuang ke graveyard, Simon melakukan draw, namun Enzo terlihat sangat terkejut_

"APA?!, kartuku . . tidak!" Enzo terlihat panik

"Kau akan membayarnya"

"Ini belum berakhir, dari graveyard aku aktifkan efek **Silva, Warlord of Dark World** , saat kartu ini dibuang ke graveyard, aku bisa men-Special Summon nya"

"Aku Special Summon **Silva, Warlord of Dark World** dalam posisi menyerang"

 **Silva, Warlord of Dark World ATK 2300, DEF 1400 lvl5**

"Aku aktifkan efek **Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World** , dari graveyard. Dengan efek yang sama, aku Special Summon dalam posisi menyerang"

 **Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World ATK 1600, DEF 1300 lvl4**

"Dengan menargetkan **Silva, Warlord of Dark World** dan **Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World** . Aku aktifkan efek **Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World**. Dengan mengembalikan satu _Dark World Monster_ dari field ke tangan, aku bisa men-Special Summon nya dari graveyard"

 _Simon mengangat tangannya, dia melakukan pertunjukan layaknya seorang entertaiment duelist_

"Sang naga kegelapan yang gagah, terbanglah metutupi cahaya diatas langit . . . SPECIAL SUMMON! DATANGLAH PADAKU! **Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World** "

 **Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World ATK 2700, DEF 1800**

 **Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World ATK 2700, DEF 1800**

"Waah, Simon melakukan sesuatu yang sangat hebat. Dua monster kuat muncul hanya dalam satu giliran . . Pertandingan ini menjadi semakin panas!" _teriak Host_

"Hebat Simon!" _kata Terrence_

"Aku tidak akan kalah" _Kata Simon yang terlihat sangat yakin_

"Ugh . . Mustahil" _Enzo terdesak, dia menjadi tidak percaya diri_

"HE . . . HEBAT !" _Kata Futoshi, Tatsuya dan Ayu_

"Dia sangat kuat ya, ini sangat menarik" Sora tersenyum"

 _Masumi terlihat duduk di bangku penonton_

"Turnamen ini tidak akan mudah, apa mereka bisa melakukannya?" Masumi ragu dengan Hakuto dan Todo

"Combonya sangat mengagumkan, aku seperti melihat Sensei sedang berduel. Ternyata para duelist di turnamen ini sangat hebat, aku tidak akan lengah sekarang"

 _Konami bicara dalam hatinya sambil menatap Simon dengan serius, Konami terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan_

"Dia tidak ada di turnamen tahun sebelumnya, nampaknya sekarang akan lebih sulit Syun" _kata Kenyou dengan mata terbuka lebar melihat pentandingan_

"Kau benar" _Ekspresi wajah Syun seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat_

"Muncul duelist kuat lainnya" _kata Syun dalam hati_

" . . . " _Yuma terdiam, dia terlihat tidak yakin_

" Aku set tiga kartu . . Karena di awal giliran pemain tidak bisa menyerang, maka dengan ini aku akhiri giliranku " _Simon sangat yakin dengan perkataannya_

"Dia hebat"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya"

 _Para penonton terlihat terperanga melihat aksi simon_

 **Ceritanya masih akan berlanjut . . . . .**


End file.
